


The St. Elsewhere Ending

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was all a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The St. Elsewhere Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bob_Fish for the first read through and comments.

* * *

Daddy left us. Mommy died. Brother and I wanted our family back.

We tried to bring Mommy back from the dead.

It didn't work out the way we thought it would.

* * *

_"Al! Al! You can't have him! He's my little brother! Give him back! He's all I have! Give him back!"_

_"Someone get that kid out of here so we can work!"_

_"Al! Al!"_

* * *

There was an alchemic rebound. Brother lost his left leg. I lost my body but Brother gave up his right arm to bring my soul back. I could've died. I rebound into that...creature that we made, when we tried to bring back Mommy.

It didn't live.

Granny Pinako said she buried it. Sometimes, I think she should've buried me, too. I don't have a body. I'm just a soul, trapped in a suit of armor. I can't feel or do things other boys do. I won't grow older. I can't cry.

And I've seen so many horrible things.

Sometimes, I wish Brother hadn't brought me back, but I can never tell him that.

* * *

_"Do you think Al hates me? Do you?"_

_"Shh, Ed. Al doesn't hate you. No one hates you. Rest."_

* * *

It took a year before Brother could use his automail in place of his limbs. Winry and Granny Pinako thought it was amazing. It should've taken three years for Brother to accomplish all that, they said, but Brother was determined. He made me a promise to get me my body back. I made him a promise to get him his body back. Automail is hard on a person's body and I know it better than anyone, being with Brother every day. At least Granny and Winry are good - maybe the best in Amestris. They work with Ed, Winry, especially. She wants us back to normal, too.

* * *

_"Ed, don't fight with the physical therapists! They're trying to help you!"_

_"You and Granny do a better job that they do! Why can't you take care of Al and me?" _

_"You know the answer to that, Ed. I'm working on getting you boys transferred into my custody but I'm an old woman. The lawyer's not sure the court will let you come home if you're not mobile and Al...in his condition..."_

_"But you want us, right? You want us to come home?"_

_"Of course I do, Ed! You kids keep me young. It just takes time."_

_"So, you have to listen to the therapists and do what they tell you to do, Ed. Maybe once you get all those braces off, you'll be a normal height."_

_"Who are you calling so short his braces are all that keeps people from stepping on him?!?!"_

_"You, bean!"_

* * *

At the age of twelve, Brother became the youngest State Alchemist ever. He was given the name of 'Fullmetal' and, for five years, we traveled across Amestris, looking for a way to get our bodies back to normal. We went north and south and east, and made friends and enemies wherever we went. Brother got a reputation for helping people - even though he fusses and fumes, he's got a good heart.

And it was always the two of us, wherever we went, but sometimes, we had to separate, so Ed could go fight other battles. I got into my own share of fights, too, without Brother, but I always missed him when he wasn't around. When we'd meet up again, I'd tell him all my stories, everything that happened.

And he'd laugh, and say that I'd been busy while he'd been gone.

* * *

_"I hate leaving Al here, Granny. I wish he could come home with us."_

_"I know, Ed. I don't like leaving him here, either, but at least it's not far from the house and he'll be in good hands." _

_"We can come up here every day and see him, Ed. It's just a bus ride away." _

_"But...it just doesn't seem right, leaving him here alone, Winry." _

_"Just think of all the things we'll be able to tell him about when we come to visit him. It'll be okay. Al will be okay." _

_"I...guess."_

* * *

We went on a quest once to find a girl. Heh, if Winry knew that, she probably would've beat Brother silly, but Mei liked me best, so it worked out okay. She was pretty, too, with her braids and her sweet face, and she had this amazing cat. It was so cute.

* * *

_"Edward, Mrs. Rockbell; we're going to try something different with Alphonse's treatment. This is Ms. Mei Chang. She's a therapist, specializing in pet therapy."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Chang."_

_"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Rockbell, Edward. Edward, Dr. Mustang said your brother likes animals."_

_"Cats. He likes cats, a lot."_

_"He's fond of my granddaughter's dog, Den, too, but he does prefer cats." _

_"I have a cat, a little Manx mix, you know, the kind without a tail? I call her Panda. She's black and white and has a mask, like a panda bear. I'll make arrangements to bring her in to visit with Alphonse, if neither of you have an objection?"_

_"He'd love it, Ms. Chang. Thank you."_

_"It'd be my pleasure, Edward."_

* * *

The reason we were looking for her wasn't that complicated - we thought her knowledge of Xingese alchemy might show us a way to get our bodies back without using the Philosopher's Stone. After finding out the Stone was made of people's souls, we didn't want to use it.

But Brother wasn't there when Mei tried to teach me alkahestry and I couldn't figure it out.

* * *

_"I'm not sure the pet therapy is helping Alphonse. There are times when I think I see a reaction but it's so fleeting. I mean, Panda adores him but she likes nearly everyone - "_

_"Except Ed."_

_"Shut up, Winry!"_

_"Both of you, be quiet! I'm sorry, Ms. Chang, please go on."_

_"It's all right, Mrs. Rockbell. I'm still sorry Panda bit you, Edward."_

_"Eh. The braces may've scared her. It's okay. The important thing is Al likes her. And he likes you, too, Ms. Chang."_

_"Really? Why do you say that, Ed?"_

_"Because...he sort of lights up when you and Panda come into the room." _

_"Oh?"_

_"He does. I've seen it, too. I mean, as much as Al reacts to anything. I think the therapy's doing him some good, if you want my opinion. I know I'm just a kid, but I helped with Ed's therapy."_

_"She's the best. Winry's been volunteering here, too, as a candy striper. She's going to be a physical therapist one day." _

_"Ms. Chang, I'd like to continue the therapy. Al deserves happiness, just as much as these two kids do." _

_"I guess it's settled, then. Panda and I will continue our sessions with Alphonse."_

* * *

I finally met up with our father again. It was a shock to see him; how he hadn't changed from the pictures on Granny Pinako's wall. I was happy to meet him. Brother wasn't. Brother would never forgive him for leaving us when we were kids; for not being there when Mommy died.

But we needed him. We needed his strength. Daddy was going to help us stop the homunculi from killing everyone in Amestris.

Brother hated working with him but even he understood why we needed him.

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Can't a father check on his son?"_

_"How the hell did you even get in here? Nurse! Nurse Hawkeye! This man shouldn't be in Al's room!"_

_"Edward, Pinako okayed me being here. Now, will you sit down and listen to me?"_

_"Why should I? You haven't been here for the past fourteen years! What makes you think we need you now?"_

_"Because Pinako Rockbell is getting older, Edward, and she needs help. I know you and Winry are good kids - "_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I've kept in touch."_

_"With who? Oh, hell, no. That midget granny wasn't talking to you, was she? She went behind my back?" _

_"Edward! Your language - "_

_"I don't want to talk to you, old man. I came here to see my brother! Get out of his room!"_

_"What is this shouting?"_

_"Nurse Hawkeye, make him leave! Please...I just want to see Al. Without the sperm donor in the room!" _

_"Edward, you're being loud and disruptive. You know I won't tolerate that."_

_"But - "_

_"Edward. Either go home or be quiet and polite." _

_"Fine. I'm going. Al, I'm sorry. I'll come see you tomorrow. Without the bastard." _

_"Edward!" _

_"It's all right, Nurse. I'm afraid I have a lot to make up for, in Edward's eyes."_

* * *

It was scary finding out that the monsters we used to frighten ourselves with as kids were real. Nightmare things. Things that could take over your body, without you even being able to fight back.

* * *

_"Hey, Winry, it's that **X-files** episode you like, with the black oil."_

_"Eww, that one's so creepy."_

_"Then why do you watch it?"_

_"Sometimes, it's fun to be scared. Right, Al?"_

* * *

But what was even scarier was knowing if I didn't sacrifice myself, Brother wouldn't be able to fight for his own life. I made the decision, probably the same way he did – I didn't think too hard. I made Mei use her alkahestry and transmuted myself.

* * *

_"Alphonse? Al?_

_He's gone into cardiac arrest! Get the crash cart! Call Dr. Mustang!"_

* * *

I stood before my body, remembering it from before. My hair was long, my body emaciated. My nails had grown long. I couldn't fight in this body, not like I could in my armor, but this time, I accepted it. I stretched out my gauntlet to touch my body's hand.

* * *

There were birds singing in the trees and the sun beamed down its warmth on the early summer day as the car drove down the dirt road, dust plumes rising behind it. It went past the driveway, slowed to a stop, then backed up, turning into the drive that led to a yellow house at the top of a hill. Chickens scattered at the approach of the car, an old, three-legged dog rising up on the porch to bark a welcome or a warning.

"This is really amazing." The young man climbed out of the passenger side, smiling back at the serious young woman getting out from behind the wheel. "Isn't it amazing, Ran Fan?"

"It smells funny."

"He did say it smelled." He stretched his arms over his head, watching with some interest as the dog hopped down the stairs, coming over to meet them. "You must be Winry's dog, Den."

"It might bite, Ling. Be careful."

"Ran Fan, you worry too much." Ling held out his hand to the dog, who stopped abruptly about five feet away, barking. The dog's head lowered and its tail came up.

Before Ling could dive back into the car, the screen door on the porch opened with a squeal and a pop. "Den! You crazy dog. Get up on the porch!" The dog didn't stop barking and the young man, a brace on his left leg, climbed down the steps to cross the yard. "Hey, guys. Den! Shut up. Den!" He caught the dog's collar. "Settle down, girl. They're okay."

The dog shut up with a final whine, pressing hard into the young man's leg. He grinned, tossing too-long bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry about that. She's old and cranky." Keeping hold of the dog's collar, he stretched out a hand for Ling to shake. "Glad you two could make it."

"How could we pass this up, Ed?" Ling grabbed his hand, pumping it with enthusiasm. "This is your home, yes? So different than the city!"

"Yeah, it's that all right." Ed thumped the dog's ribs and let her go. "Granny's over at the Nedobeck's, getting some fresh eggs and chicken and Winry's inside with Al. C'mon. I'll help you get your stuff inside."

"So we finally get to meet the enigmatic Winry, eh? The girl you're always talking about?" Ling opened the back door of the car, pulling out a bag and tossing it to Ed, who grunted at the impact.

"Ling, stop teasing."

"It's okay, Ran Fan. We all know your boyfriend's a dick."

"I am charming and playful!"

"Yeah, that translates to 'dick' to me." Ed led the way into the house over Ling's protests. The dog went inside before him and, as they entered the weathered yellow house, Ling could hear a pair of voices, though he couldn't understand what they were saying. "Drop your stuff off here." Ed suited actions to words, dropping the suitcase at the foot of the stairs. "There's a spare bedroom down here and one upstairs. You guys can have your pick." He beckoned to them. "C'mon and meet the rest of the family."

The hallway ended in a large living room; a work table pushed up against one wall, an old, comfortable-looking couch sat in front of a fireplace, flanked by a rocking chair on one side and a recliner on the other. An old fashioned radio sat alongside an iPod station, an older model television set hunkered on a rolling table near the fireplace. The walls were taken up with books, shelved every which way, with some sitting on the floor and one resting open and upside down on the arm of the recliner. On the floor in front of the couch, a pretty blond girl sat on her knees, next to a young man with hair the same color as Ed's. Toys were scattered around them, a stuffed lion; a rubber frog. An old G.I. Joe. A Lego castle fortress sat next to the fireplace and, to Ling, it looked as if an attack was being made against the castle.

"Hey, guys, look who's here." Ed levered himself onto the sofa, in front of the young man. "Al, Winry? I'd like you to meet some of my friends from college; Ling and Ran Fan."

Winry rose to her feet, dusting her free hand across the hem of her dress. "Hi," she said, offering them a big grin and a hand to shake. "I've heard a lot about you two. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you. You have a lovely home," Ran Fan said.

As Winry nodded her thanks at the compliment, Ling took her hand in both of his. "Ed, you didn't tell me Winry is beautiful. How can such a jewel shine so far away from her natural setting? You should marry me, and let me take you away from all this!"

"Geeze, you're just as bad as Ed said!" Winry pulled free, laughing.

"Worse," Ran Fan muttered.

"And this is Al. I have heard a lot about you, too, Alphonse Elric." Ling squatted down, in front of the young man. "I am Ling Yao."

Alphonse didn't quite look up, his attention focused on a doll dressed in armor and another wearing a long red coat.

"I understand you like stories, Al. I have many I could tell you. China is rich in tradition and fables."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Al?" Ed ruffled his little brother's hair. The boy shot the tiniest grin at Ed then held up the red cloaked doll. Ed took it, wagging it from side to side at Ling and Ran Fan. "We were in the middle of storming the castle when you drove up. Olivia Armstrong is a deadly opponent and we could use all the help we could get, taking her on."

"Hey!" Winry picked up another doll, a Barbie, with a plastic sword wrapped around her hand. "I'll defeat you Elric brothers yet." She used the doll's hand to gesture at all of them. "Without anyone's help, I'll beat you all!"

With a smile, Al marched his armored doll toward her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused after reading this, google the title of the story. :D


End file.
